custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Organization of Darkness
MOC Contest on If you're interested. Click on Organization of Darkness MOC Contest. History The Organization of Darkness was a group of villians who didn't wanted something with the toa heroes to do. Now Teridax has taken over the universe so he took some of the BoM members to the organization. The Attack Rakabra someway made it to Teridax Nui and kidnapped Bedurox, Icarax 2 and Shadow Ceasame. Now they are imprisoned in the New Takiw-Nui. The Two Revived Makuta Tridax When the Shadow Klakk Horde was going to Bara Magna they saw a purple dead Makuta. Also known as Tridax. One Shadow Klakk revived Tridax (Shadow Klakks have the abilitie to awake people from the death) and took him to Teridax Nui their he could work more on Tridax Pods. Ultimate Antroz Deep in the swamp of Karda Nui a new Makuta is born. The antidermis of Antroz turns into a Makuta stronger than light. Claws like a vampire and wings taller than before. Ultimate Antroz has reborned. Frofst Starts to rule Frofst someway took over the group. He is waiting to tell the group that he is their new leader. Glatorian Join Makuta Ceasame currently found Malum and made him to a member of the Organization of Darkness. Malum is currently in Roxtus in training. Leaders & Commanders Leaders Currently *Teridax (Main Leader) *Zakkond/Dark Vavakx *Hantrek (New Leader) *Zardak (Creator of the group) Formerly *Mata Nui (Told Lhikan to lead the group) *Lhikan (1st Leader) * (Deceased) Commander *Ceasame (1st Commander) Members *Nutrex *Verahk *Hydros (As Shados) *Raniza *Shadow Makuta *Blood Makuta *Malnok *Tazzuk *Vakura *Orriki *Frezako *Ohtvek *Shulze *Ultimate Antroz *Icarax 3 (Replacing Icarax 2. It's a female Vortixx) *Toa Greflin *Dertbrez *Malum (Glatorian member of the group) *Vezon *Ahkmou *Intor *Grekk *Fearack *Tuyet *Makuta Maledict *Other Makuta *A big Visorak Horde *A Rahkshi Army False Members *Frofst *Miserix Servants *Tuma *Hades *Vahi Makuta *Swasti *Shadow Lurax *Nutrex's Shadow Klakk Horde *New Brotherhood of Makuta *Kraahkan **The Being **The Kanohi Former Members *Peduik (Deceased) *Moloackar (Deceased) *Mata Knight (He betrayed them when Teridax was the leader) *Paralell Tuyet (Deceased) *Hantga *Bedurox *Shadow Ceasame *Icarax 2 (He is not a Makuta. Just a toa copy of Icarax.) *Drakerix (Deceased) *Zomahk (Deceased) *Tridax (Reborn as Super Makuta) *Retkina (Same Makuta-Specie as ) *Grefo (Deceased) *Castym (Deceased) *Satóghad (Replacement to Tridax/Deceased) *Takatu (Deceased) Former Servants *Krakua *Zakg (Deceased) *Jucrot *Great Shadow of Universe (682Sitrius) *Eritko (Traitor) Members in the past Members has left the organization many times. Here is a list of members that has been in the organization before. The Creation *Zardak *Mata Nui *Lhikan The Reunite *Lhikan (Leader) *Ceasame *Nutrex *Drakerix *Moloackar *Bedurox *Mata Knight *Zaktan *Hantga Before the Great Cataclysm *Teridax (Leader) *Ceasame *Nutrex *Drakerix *Moloackar *Bedurox *Zaktan *Paralell Tuyet Voya Nui *Zaktan (Leader) *Ceasame *Nutrex *Drakerix *Moloackar *Bedurox *Paralell Tuyet Bionicle Tales War *Zakkond (Leader) *Ceasame *Nutrex *Drakerix *Peduik *Moloackar *Bedurox After Zakkond's Death *Ceasame (Commander) *Nutrex *Drakerix Appearences *Bionicle Tales (Hantrek & Nutrex only) *Federation of Light (Chapter 4) *Ceasame's Blog Category: Makuta Category: Groups